Forever Haunted, Forever Numb
by Flatliner345
Summary: A Constantine and Diagnosis Murder Crossover. We're Gonna Get Bloody On This One...
1. The Inciting Incident

Forever Haunted, Forever Numb or Living, Breathing, Nightmare

(A Constantine-Diagnosis Murder Crossover)

Starring: John Constantine, Mark Sloane, Steve Sloan, Jesse Travis, Amanda Bently, Balthazar, Gabriel

OC'S: Maxximillion "Maxx" Richards, Samantha Ducard, David.

Warnings: Violence, Disturbing Imagery, Language.

Disclaimer: John Constantine, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Papa Midnite © DC/Vertigo Comics. All Diagnosis Murder Characters © CBS and Viacom Productions Inc. Spenser © Robert B. Parker

Authors Note: First of all Maxximillion 'Maxx' Richards © Nemo Draven AKA Me. You can use Samantha or David, I don't care. But try and use Maxx without my permission, and you won't like the outcome. Alright, now on with the fun stuff, some of this stuff is based off of content from the Constantine movie novel. Other of it I just made up, I hope those parts aren't too transparent. Also, please don't mail me saying 'What craziness made you come up with this story?' It's really annoying and very rude. So, I'll clear up what gave me the idea right now. I was reading a Diagnosis Murder fanfic after I had just finished reading a Constantine fanfic, you do the math. Now without further ado I give you Forever Haunted, Forever Numb. P.S. Title © Me.

Dr. Jesse Travis had just finished his nightly rounds and was headed home. He walked out to the parking lot and got in his car. He drove down towards his apartment; it was 2 in the morning. The hookers were lining Chanero Street, he looked at them as he drove by. He wasn't really looking for a date, but a few of the hookers caught his eye. They were very beautiful, but it wasn't their beauty that caught his eye, it was their tails. These hookers weren't human, they were something else, something much more sinister, something that made Jesse shake and shiver. They were half breed demons. They stared at him through the glass of his windows. He looked away and quivered. He closed his eyes and concentrated to turn off his physic sensors. Maxx had taught him how to when he was 13. It was pretty easy once he got the hang of it and plus he wasn't very psychic, just enough to be able to see them. Sometimes he couldn't even do that. He was happy that his psychic sensors weren't as strong as Maxx's or Constantine's were. He would probably be miserable if they had been that strong. He opened his eyes and the hookers looked like normal, everyday, people. He sighed and continued driving to his apartment.

He parked in the parking lot, and walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and locked it behind him. He fell down on his bed and was about to fall asleep, when he heard a strange noise. He sat up in the bed, but was shoved down by an unseen force. There was a man in an Armani suit standing over him with his hands around Jesse's throat. Jesse tried to get breath to his lungs. The man standing over him started to speak a strange language.

'Hell-speak.' Jesse thought. 'He's speaking hell-speak.'

Jesse didn't know how to speak hell-speak, he had just heard about it from Maxx and Constantine. Even though he had never heard it, he knew in his gut that this was hell-speak. He looked at the man again and realized that this man was a half-breed demon. He had heard from Constantine that when a demon was speaking hell-speak they were trying to take over someone.

"No! No! No!" Jesse gasped, trying to breathe.

Slowly his world went black.

Dr. Mark Sloane was walking towards the Doctor's Lounge in Community General. He entered the room and got a cup of coffee. He sat down at a small table and picked up a paper that had been left there by someone else. The door opened and he looked up to see his son Steve holding a baseball cap with a big, odd looking, symbol on it.

"Hey, Steve." Mark said.

"Hey, Dad. Is Jesse around here somewhere?" Steve asked, looking around.

"No, he left a couple of hours ago. Why?" Mark asked, curious as to why his son would be asking about Jesse so late at night.

"Oh, he left his baseball cap on my desk. I'm headed home I'll drop it by his apartment." Steve said, heading for the door.

"Whoa, Steve. Why don't you just give it to him tomorrow? What's the rush?" Mark asked.

"Do you remember that time Jesse came running in the restaurant freaking out and screaming 'Where is it'?" Steve asked.

"Yeah…"

"This is the 'it' he was referring to."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, apparently it has some extreme sentimental value. He panics anytime he can't find it. So, I thought that I might save everyone a 'freak out' session and return it to him tonight." Steve explained.

"Oh, alright. See you at home, son." Mark said, as Steve headed for the door.

Steve Sloane went to the parking lot and got back in his truck. He headed towards Jesse's apartment building, noticing that the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach had grown. This feeling was the real reason he was looking for Jesse. Sure, Jesse did freak out when he couldn't find the baseball cap, but Steve was sure that something bigger was going on. He only got this feeling, when something bad was about to or had already happened. He drove up and parked his car beside Jesse's. He got out of his truck and walked up the stairs to Jesse's apartment. He knocked on Jesse's door and called out,

"Hey, Jess. It's Steve."

When he got no response he was a little worried so he knocked again and called out,

"Hey, Jess. I got your baseball cap here, thought that you might want it back."

Again he got no response, this time he was really getting worried. Jesse was a heavy sleeper, but he didn't sleep that heavily. Steve knocked on the door really loudly while calling out,

"Hey, Jesse. Open up, buddy."

Steve got no response, once more. He knocked on the door one more time and this time it swung open freely. This scared Steve, even more. Jesse never left his door open, no matter how tired he was. Steve stepped inside the apartment and called out,

"Jesse?"

There was no response. Steve looked around the apartment and saw Jesse lying on the bed.

"Jess!" He said running over to his friend.

Jesse was lying on the bed, barely breathing. There were signs of a struggle, and there were finger marks around Jesse's neck.

"Jesse? Jesse?!" Steve yelled while gently shaking his friend

There was no response from Jesse.

"Shit!!!" Steve cursed loudly.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

"This is police officer Steve Sloane I need an ambulance at 7890 W. Sun Vista Blvd, Apartment # 25, ASAP!"

He hung up the phone and cradled his friend's head in his lap.

"Hang on, Jesse. Hang on." He said to his friend, he was nearly in tears.


	2. Ethical Dilemma

A/N: Okay this is the 2nd chapter!! If you like it PLEASE give me some feedback!!!!!!

Disclaimer: All Constantine Characters © DC/Vertigo Comics. All Diagnosis Murder Characters © CBS and Viacom Productions Inc.

The ambulance came and took Jesse to Community General. Steve followed in his car, silently praying that his friend would be okay.

Jesse was rushed through the emergency room doors at exactly 3:02 am. Mark was the doctor on call at the time. Mark was walking down the hall when the intercom called him down to the ER. He rushed down only to see, none other than Jesse as his patient. Though, emotion sought to overthrow him, he went about everything in an orderly and professional air. He concluded that Jesse was in a comatose state, due to near fatal strangulation. He had them move him to the ICU, and went out to the lobby. He saw his son pacing in the ER. He prepared himself to tell Steve the news.

Steve saw his father come out of the ER and raced over to him. He was looking for information on Jesse's condition.

"Dad, how is he?" He asked, anxiously.

Mark sighed and looked at him, Steve knew that this wasn't good.

"He's in a coma, a rather deep one. He's stable, but we've moved him to the ICU." His father said, looking grim.

"Can-Can we see him?" Steve asked, still in slight shock.

"Yes, but I have to warn you that what you see in ICU can be pretty disturbing."

"I've seen it before dad." Steve said.

He got in the elevator with his father and went to the 5th floor. They walked down a hallway until they found Jesse's room. Steve gasped at what he saw, Jesse was hooked up to all kinds of machines. Wires were going all around the room. He had seen it before, but this was too much.

"I know, son, I know." His dad said beside him.

They stared at Jesse in silence, until a young intern came up beside Mark.

Mark Sloane was standing in silence staring at Jesse, when a young intern, who's name was David, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Dr. Sloane. I'm a bit confused on who to call for him." David said gesturing towards Jesse.

"Hmm?" Mark muttered, confused.

"Well, his file gives his parents names and phone numbers, but it says that in case of an emergency that we should call a Maxximillion Richards or a John Constantine. I'm kind of at an ethical crossroads, because I know I would want my parents with me, but it specifically says to call Maxximillion Richards or John Constantine. What should I do?" David asked timidly.

"Give me his file David, I'll take care of it." Mark said.

The intern gave him the file and walked back down the hall, relieved that the burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Mark looked at the file confused, and turned to his son. Steve had the same look plastered all over his face. He opened the file and sure enough, there in Jesse's writing, it said to call Maxximillion Richards or John Constantine, instead of his parents. This was extremely confusing, he had never heard of either of these people, from Jesse.

"Dad, I've never heard Jesse talk about either one of these people. Have you?" Steve asked.

"No…I haven't."

Jesse told Mark and Steve practically everything, so they were naturally shocked that Jesse had ordered to inform these people in case of an emergency.

"I wonder who they are." Steve said, deep in thought.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Mark said as he walked to Jesse's bedside and picked up the phone.

"Whoa, Dad, you're not seriously considering calling this Maxximillion Richards are you?" Steve asked shocked.

"I have to call someone Steve, and if Jesse says that he wants me to call this Maxximillion Richards, then that's who I'll call."

Mark picked up the phone and began dialing the number.


	3. Maxx

A/N: Here's A New Chapter, Dedicated To My Wonderful Reviewer SGJunkie!!!! Hope You Like!!

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

I sat bolt upright in bed, at 3:25 am. I had been having a bad dream, and a particularly vivid one at that. It was about Balthazar and Gabriel, they had Jesse. My breathing was hard and fast. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, the rest of the night. I got out of bed and went over to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Scotch. I was about to take a drink when the phone rang. I picked it up and the voice of an elderly gentleman was on the other end.

"Is a Maxximillion Richards home?" He asked gently.

"This is she." I said, cautiously.

"Uh, Ms. Richards, my name is Dr. Mark Sloane I work with Community General in Malibu and I'm calling on behalf of Jesse Travis." He said.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is. Ms. Richards there's no easy way to say this, but Mr. Travis is a coma." The gentleman said trying to keep the emotions from his voice.

I gasped and dropped the bottle of Scotch. It shattered into a million pieces and Scotch flew all over my feet and legs.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes, an hour at most." I said and hung up.

I stood in shock for a moment, before regaining my composure. I ran to my bedroom and threw on my clothes as fast as I could. I dialed, Constantine. He picked up after the first ring.

"John get on some clothes and meet me in front of your apartment in 5 minutes." I said panicked.

"Maxx, what's the matter?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"It's Jesse. He's in a coma." I said pulling on my jacket and grabbing my keys.

"Meet you in five." He said, just as worried as I was.

I got in my racing car and drove to John's, he was standing outside. He got in the passenger side of the car.

"Why are we taking this car?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said.

I drove out to the highway. It was empty, because of the time. I pulled over to the shoulder, and reached into the back seat. I pulled the seat up, to reveal two large tanks of NOS. I turned the release nozzle, on each tank.

"Oh, no. Maxx, no. We-we can't."

I pulled back out onto the road. I hit the gas pedal and my speed rose at a startling pace. Soon I was going 100mph, I put my thumb on the button that released NOS into the engine. I turned and looked at John,

"Hang on!" I said, and hit the button.

The car rocketed forward, at amazing speed. I was used to it, I street raced often. John was holding on to his seat so hard, that his knuckles were turning white. It was obvious that he wasn't as used to it. We arrived in Malibu in 10 minutes, due to the NOS. I drove straight to Community General. Jesse had told me how to get there when he first got the job.

'Please hold on Jesse.' I thought to myself.


	4. The Hospital

A/N: Here's The Next Chapter!!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!!

I pulled in the front entrance, and got out of the car. Constantine tried, but stumbled. He wasn't used to going that fast, and the adrenaline from the experience, was making him dizzy. I grabbed his arm and helped him stand.

"Don't worry, it wears off." I said to him.

Once he was able to walk on his own, we walked towards the entrance.

We walked into the hospital, and went up to the nurse's station.

"I'm looking for Jesse Travis's room." I said to a young nurse.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"Yes." I lied "I'm his sister Jane and this is his brother Aaron."

I silently prayed that this nurse didn't know Jesse, well enough, to know that he was an only child.

"He's in room 305, on the 5th floor." She said, pointing us in the direction of the elevators.

"Thanks." I said.

We stepped into an elevator occupied by only us.

"Jane and Aaron?" He asked, teasingly.

"Shut up, I had to think of something quick. Besides, it got us in didn't it?"

"Yeah, but barely."

I smiled in spite of myself. Constantine had a sense of humor when he needed it.

The elevator stopped and we got off. We walked down a hallway labeled 300-310. We walked past room 303 and towards room 305. When we got there we saw two men standing outside. One was an elderly man who looked like he was a doctor. The other was a fit, handsome, man who looked and 'smelled' like a cop. We walked towards them. I decided to go out on a limb.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Sloane?" I asked, in their general direction.

"Yes, I am." The elderly gentleman responded. "And you are?"

"I'm Maxx Richards. We spoke on the phone. This is John Constantine." I said gesturing towards Constantine. "How is Jesse?"

"Ms. Richards there's no easy-" He started.

"Dr. Sloane, the worst thing you can do right now, is sugar coat what you're telling me." I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Jesse is in a comatose state, due to near fatal strangulation."

"What are his chances?" I asked in a flat voice.

"We are hopeful-" I cut him off again.

"Doctor, please, give it to me straight." I said.

"Very slim." He said "There's something degenerative in Jesse's system, but we don't know what it is. I've never seen anything like it." He said, almost choked with emotion.

I nodded numbly, I could do nothing else. I was frozen.

"Ms. Richards, may I ask what your relationship with Jesse is?" Said the blond man beside the doctor.

"May I ask who _the hell_ you are and how that is any of your _damned_ business?!" I asked angrily. What right did this pompous, overfed, pretty boy, have to ask me questions? Especially now, when I was so close to losing someone close to me, again. He was definitely a cop, only a cop would make such a low blow.

He looked taken aback by my outburst. Constantine grabbed my shoulder, warning me to calm down.

"Ms. Richards have you been drinking this evening?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." I said through gritted teeth. "Now would you mind answering my question, before I call security?"

He once again looked taken aback, and Constantine squeezed my shoulder. He knew that this was difficult for me, but he wanted to make sure that I didn't make a mistake that I would regret later.

"This is my son Steve." Said Dr. Sloane "We're both good friends of Jesse's."

"Well if your son wants to question me he should at least have the decency to not do it in front of his dying friend's hospital room!" I said seething with rage.

"Ms. Richards if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to take you into custody." The blond one said calmly.

"Take me into custody for what?!" I asked, still seething.

"I believe that you have been drinking and that you're hostile. I believe that you could hurt yourself and others around you, including Jesse." He said in the same monotone voice.

"Why you son of a-" I yelled lunging at him.

Constantine grabbed me from behind, holding me back.

"Maxx it's not worth it! He's a cop it's not worth it! I know that this is hard for you, it's hard for me too. Just calm the fk down!" Constantine yelled.

Once I had calmed down enough to control myself, he let me go, but still kept a hold of my shoulder.

"Well, _Steve_, if you must know Jesse and I are _very_ old friends. The same goes for Constantine." I spat. "Oh, and the reason I smell like alcohol is because, I knocked over a bottle of scotch in my kitchen, when I heard that my friend was in a coma! You pompous piece of dog shit!" I yelled in his face.

I stormed off, with out another word. I had to get out of the hospital, and away from that pompous pretty boy. I walked out side and sat on a bench. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I put one in my mouth and lit it. That's when I noticed that Constantine wasn't with me.


	5. Cigarettes And Arguments

A/N: Alright After You Read This Please Go To My Profile Page, If You Haven't Already! It Contains An Important Update To This Story!!!

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1!!!

John Constantine watched as Maxx, stormed off furious. He was furious too, but he was some how managing to keep it under control. He turned to look at the blond cop, who had upset his best friend.

"You know that was a really low blow, even for a cop." He said coldly.

He then turned and walked towards the elevator trying to think where Maxx would go.

Mark Sloane watched as the dark man stalked away, looking for his friend, who had run off. He turned to look at his son,

"Steve, I can not believe that you just did that!!" He said to him.

"What?" Steve asked semi-innocently.

"You know what I mean! That girl did nothing to deserve that kind of behavior!"

"Dad, this isn't an easy time for me, and besides she was drunk." He argued.

"Well, Steve do you think that it's an easy time for her? Apparently she and Jesse were good friends. And she's not drunk."

"What?! Dad she reeks of Scotch, and don't tell me that you believe that 'I-knocked-over-a-bottle' crap."

"Steve when I was on the phone with her, after I told her, I heard a bottle shatter."

"So, she was telling the truth?" He asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes, she was telling the truth. Now, you should go apologize to her don't you think?"

"Yes…" Steve said begrudgingly, and stalked off.

I was smoking my fifth cigarette, when I saw the blond cop coming. He stopped walking when he was beside her.

"If you're here to arrest me than I waive the reading of my rights, I already know them." I said, with my voice full of spite.

"I'm here to apologize. Listen, Ms. Richards, I know that we got off on the wrong foot." He said.

"Well, if that isn't the understatement of the year I don't know what is." I said, spitefully.

"I never meant to offend you." He said, semi-honestly.

"'I never meant to offend you.' If that isn't the biggest load of shit I've ever heard!" I said angrily, this cop and his 'smooth talk' were getting on my nerves again. This time if the balloon went up there was no Constantine here to stop me.

"Listen, I know that this is a hard time for you-" I cut him off.

"Buddy, you don't know shit! You don't know shit about how hard this is for me, and if you came here to apologize you're doing a really lousy job!" I half-yelled.

He looked down at his feet and I lit another cigarette.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know I'm a real jerk, but Jesse's my best friend. I don't know what I'll do if he dies." He sat down on the bench, and put his head in his hands.

I couldn't explain it, but suddenly all of the anger I felt towards him was gone. I realized that he was in a boat very similar to the one I was in. He was being a jerk, because he was confused and lost and scared. I understood, because I was the same way. He pulled his head up out of his hands and looked at the pack of cigarettes I had in my hand.

"Could you spare one of those?" He asked, sadly.

"Yeah." I said, holding out the pack towards him.

"Thanks." He said, and took one of the cigarettes out. He patted on his pockets, before saying, "Got a light?"

"Yeah, here you go." I said, and pulled out a light with an ornate Celtic cross on it. I lit the cigarette. He took a drag and coughed.

"You don't smoke much do you?" I asked.

"No. I used to all the time, but I quit about 3 years ago." He said, through the coughing.

I nodded and pretended to be interested in what he said. I was trying to lose myself in the nicotine induced euphoria that I had made.

"Well, I wouldn't advise starting again. Cigarettes are bad for you."

"Says the girl with one hanging out of her mouth." He said with a smile.

"Those who give advice can almost never take it." I said back.

"So, it's a double standard?"

"A double standard indeed." I said.

"That's a cool looking lighter." He said, commenting on the lighter I was spinning around with my fingers. I didn't even realize I was doing it, it was a nervous habit.

"Oh, thanks." I said nonchalantly

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the ornate Celtic cross.

"That's a Celtic cross. The design inside it is the Celtic Trinity Knot it symbolizes Father, Son, and Holy Ghost in Celtic culture. The design behind it is the Celtic Shield Knot it symbolizes protection." I said.

"So, you're really into religion?" He asked.

"Depends on who you ask." I said with a sly smile.

He clearly didn't know what I meant, because he suddenly became quiet. We both continued to smoke our cigarettes. I saw Constantine coming out of the corner of my eye.

He sat down on the other side of me. He lit a cigarette. Steve finished his and put it out with his shoe.

"Listen I really screwed up our first meeting. Could we start over?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess we could." I replied.

"Great. Hi, I'm Steve Sloane." He said, with a smile, extending his hand.

I laughed and replied,

"Hi, I'm Maxximillion Richards, Maxx to my friends."

"Isn't Maximillion a guy's name?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said simply.

After a minute I stood up and said,

"I'm going to go check on Jesse."

"I'll go with you." Steve said.

"Same here." Constantine said.

A/N: Alright After You Read This Please Go To My Profile Page, If You Haven't Already! It Contains An Important Update To This Story!!!


	6. Deadly Dreams

A/N: All right I'm back, and I brought you guys something...a new chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: Do I Look Like I Own Diagnosis Murder and/or Constantine?

We all walked up to Jesse's room. Dr. Sloane was still outside, looking through the window. He looked solemn. There was a black lady standing next to him. She looked like she worked at the hospital.

"Mark is there any change?" She asked.

"No, Amanda. None." He replied.

I walked up beside them, along with Steve and Constantine.

"Hi, Amanda." Steve said.

"Hi, Steve." She said.

"Amanda, this is Maxximillion Richards." Steve said gesturing towards me.

We shook hands.

"Amanda Bently, call me Amanda."

"Call me Maxx." I said to her.

She gave a small smile.

"This is John Constantine." Steve said gesturing towards John.

They shook hands.

I looked in at Jesse. He was still lying there unconscious.

"Any change?" I asked.

"No." Dr. Sloane replied.

I nodded, silently. I peered through the window, at my friend. Memories of what had happened to Chas slowly crept forward from the dark corners of my mind. I closed my eyes and ran a hand over my face, trying to push the memories back to their corners. I was semi-successful, but some of the images lingered.

Dr. Sloane left to go complete his rounds, he said that Constantine and I could stay with Jesse for as long as we wanted to. We entered the round and each sat in a chair by his bed. We were both uneasy, because we both sensed something here wasn't right. We both sensed that something was here that wasn't suppose to be here. The air seemed to have a dangerous quality lingering in it, and we knew that whoever had done this was going to try again. I looked over at Con and said,

"You look like hell. Why don't you go find us a hotel, I'll stay here and watch him."

"Okay. Will we need one room or two?" He asked standing up.

"Two. Get one room as Mr. Chris McKennitt, and get a room for your sister Sarah Simon." I said, handing him a fake ID.

"Girl scout, huh?" He asked, smiling at the fake ID.

"I always travel prepared. You never know when you're going to need a fake ID."

He smiled and put the ID in his pocket, and began walking towards the door.

"Call me when you get there." I said.

"How the hell do I do that?" He asked, confused.

I took out a business card for some Boston PI named Spenser. I turned the card over and wrote down the hospital's number and Jesse's room number. I handed it to him,

"Call the hospital and ask them to connect you to room 305." I said.

He nodded and stuffed the business card in his pocket. He left the room, and sat in the chair. I closed my eyes for a moment and I was out like a light.

_I was standing in Jesse's apartment. I turned towards the bedroom to see Balthazar and Gabriel standing over Jesse's inert form._

'_Jesse!' I yelled as loud as I could._

_None of them acknowledged that they had heard me. I tried to run over to Jesse, but once I got to the doorway I was stopped by an invisible force. I couldn't hear what Gabriel or Balthazar were saying, but neither of them looked happy about it. Suddenly Gabriel pulled out a knife, and walked towards Jesse._

'_No! No! No!' I screamed as loud as I could. I banged on the invisible wall as hard as I could. Gabriel began stabbing Jesse, and I couldn't stop him. I kept screaming 'No' as loud as I could. _


End file.
